Franchise
by eric clutter
Summary: Grey et Natsu repensent chacun de leur côté à la relation agitée qu'ils ont depuis leur enfance jusqu'à ce qu'une mission les rapproche.
1. Franchise

**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Pour le premier chapitre, on voit les pensées de Grey au sujet de sa relation tumultueuse avec Natsu. **

_Franchise_

« La franchise.. c'est pas mon fort. A chaque fois que je le vois on se bagarre. Le feu et la glace... Deux éléments opposés l'un à l'autre. C'est la même chose pour nous. On se bat comme ça depuis notre enfance à Fairy Tail. Avec le temps, j'ai oublié la raison de notre querelle qui dure depuis tellement longtemps. Natsu... il cherche sans arrêt à se battre ou à se se montrer supérieur à moi dans n'importe quoi.

Malgré tout, c'est un compagnon très agréable ! Je ne lui ai jamais avoué, comme si je le pouvais ! J'ai faillit tout gâcher lors de notre mission avec Lullaby. Va pas te faire tuer... Ah ah, je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu mais si c'est le cas, il a du se faire des idées. Enfin, il aurait eu raison. Cet idiot de Dragon Slayer, lent et naïf. Il est très impulsif mais pour un homme comme Natsu c'est un défaut et une qualité. Il se lance de manière déraisonné dans les batailles sans se soucier des conséquences et il peut également foncer tête baissé pour sauver ses amis de la guilde. Un homme aussi fidèle à l'amitié qu'il partage avec ses amis ne court pas les rues. Je suis comme ça aussi, mais ma détermination ne vaut pas la sienne.

Mon cœur bat fort maintenant. Quand je pense à lui mon corps tout entier se met à chauffer. Je pensais préférer les femmes mais cet imbécile à réussi, je ne sais comment, provoquer en moi des sensations qui m'étaient, jusqu'alors, inconnues. Je crois que j'ai commencé à ressentir ces... sentiments particuliers pour lui depuis la bataille avec Deliora. Je voulais me sacrifier pour emprisonner à jamais le démon avec la Glace Absolue mais il m'a empêché d'attaquer en s'interposant devant moi.

- J'ai essayé de t'arrêter par ce que je veux pas que tu crèves. Mais tu m'as pas entendu on dirait.

Ces quelques mots m'avaient profondément touchés. A part lui, il n'y avait que Oul qui m'avait protégé comme ça. Son regard sérieux ne laissait présager aucun doute quant à à sa détermination. Il était prêt à mourir avec moi, ou bien je renonçais à lancer mon attaque.

L'amour est bizarre. On tombe amoureux d'un ami, un rival et on voudrait le prendre dans ses bras ou l'embrasser. Seulement, Natsu est trop bête pour se rendre compte de ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Oui, je l'aime... J'aime un crétin avec des cheveux roses. »


	2. Compréhension

**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. On voit ce que Natsu pense de son ami Grey.**

_Compréhension_

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Je me sens bizarre. Je le vois et je bous comme un volcan. Je suis déjà comme ça d'habitude mais cette fois c'est une sensation différente. C'est trop dur à supporter, mon cœur bat la chamade quand je l'aperçois à moitié-nu. C'est presque de la provocation ! J'aurais bien envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui enlever son boxer pour le tripoter partout alors que je lui met mon poing dans la figure à chaque fois. C'est trop compliqué pour moi ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je préfère le combattre plutôt que de réfléchir à cet étrange sentiment et au moins de cette façon j'arrête de penser à lui.

Grey... le mage de glace. Pourtant il n'est pas aussi froid que sa magie. Lors de notre quête avec Lullaby il a su se montrer gentil en dépit de la haine réciproque qui nous anime ! J'avais bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit : « Va pas te faire tuer... » il avait dit ça en rougissant légèrement. C'est un des membres de Fairy Tail et aussi un ami. Je ne laisserai jamais un de mes camarades mourir en ma présence... surtout pas lui.

Je crois que j'ai commencé à... le voir d'une autre façon depuis notre enfance à la guilde. Dès notre première rencontre, je l'avais remarqué. Il était pas mal du tout et même beau gosse. Sans le savoir, j'étais déjà attiré par lui mais ne comprenant pas ce que je ressentait, j'ai préféré le provoquer et on a commencé à se battre. Le lendemain, la semaine d'après et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on a continué cette bataille entre le feu et la glace. C'est super de combattre quelqu'un de fort qui ne flanche jamais ou qui ne s'avoue pas vaincu quoi que vous fassiez. J'y connais rien à ces trucs de l'amour et pourtant... je suis accro à... un mec givré en caleçon. »

**Merci à Fanatii'k-kawaii pour sa review. En espérant que ce chapitre soit aussi à ton goût. Le prochain chapitre sera sur la mission qui rapprochera les deux protagonistes de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas encore quel sera cette mission donc ce chapitre n'arrivera pas tout de suite.**


	3. Bêtise

**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Je voulais qu'il y ait une bonne raison pour que Natsu et Grey fasse une mission en duo. **

_Bêtise_

« Tu vas morfler Grey ! Je vais t'écraser !

- Natsu ! C'est toi qui vas mordre la poussière ! »

PAM ! PAM !

Ils s'étaient frappés tous les deux au visage.

« Ah ah ah ! C'est quoi cette pichenette ? Tu frappes comme une fille !

- Ah ouais ? Et toi tu cognes comme un gamin !»

Aucun des deux ne bronchaient sérieusement face à la violence des coups. Montrer un signe de faiblesse serait la pire des humiliations. Grey fit voler Natsu à travers une table. Le Dragon Slayer se releva de suite et revint à l'attaque. Il lui fit un croche-pied et l'Ice Maker se retrouva par terre. Natsu posa un pied sur son ventre d'un air triomphant.

« C'est qui le plus fort maintenant !

- Pas toi, dragonnet ! Grey lui mit un violent coup de tête qui le projeta par terre. »

Les deux hommes avaient la rage au ventre. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder. Ils se foudroyaient littéralement du regard. Pour obtenir la victoire, ils seraient prêt à se battre des heures et même une journée entière. Pour le moment, ils ne faisaient que s'observer mutuellement. Les spectateurs de cette scène les regardaient sans bouger et sans bruit.

_* Toujours aussi fort, Grey ! Jamais ne te laisserais m'avoir ! Tu peux faire ta prière ! *_

_* Un Natsu à la hauteur de mes attentes, comme d'habitude ! Tu vas voir ce qui t'attends ! Allez, amène-toi ! *_

Les deux mages mages s'étaient laissé envahir par la tension qui les animait. Plus rien ne semblait exister pour eux. Seul la défaite de l'autre les préoccupait, malheureusement...

« Prends ça ! Rugissement du dragon !

- Marteau de glace ! »

Avec le choc de leurs attaques, ils roulèrent en arrière. Ils venaient de commettre une énorme erreur.

En usant de leur magie, ils avaient fait un énorme trou dans la salle. Toute l'assemblée resta sans voix devant la bêtise de leurs deux camarades.

Cela ne pouvait pas être pire et pourtant si ! Erza venait de revenir et elle constata les dégâts.

Son regard devint noir, sombre. Des yeux qui pouvaient effrayer le plus terrible des monstres.

« Qui a fait ce carnage ? »

Instantanément, tous les doigts se tournèrent en direction de Grey et Natsu;

Les deux responsables se retrouvèrent dehors devant la porte de Fairy Tail.

« Si vous souhaitez remettre un jour les pieds ici. Il vous faudra d'abord rembourser les dégâts que vous avez causé.

- Ce n'est pas notre f...

- Fermez-là ! Tenez, prenez-ça.

- Une feuille de mission ?

- Il s'agit d'une mission de rang S. En temps normal, cela vous est interdit. Concernant cette décision, j'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité. Cependant... SI VOUS ÉCHOUEZ CETTE MISSION, JE VOUS RÉSERVE UN CHÂTIMENT PLUS TERRIBLE QUE LA MORT ! »

Les deux garçons tremblèrent de peur.

« VOUS ÊTES ENCORE LA !

- Oui, on y va tout de suite ! » Ils filèrent comme des fusées accomplir leur tâche.

« Erza, quelle est la mission que tu leur a donnée ?

- Maître, je leur ai donnée celle de la cité Babylone. La fille d'un archéologue souhaiterait obtenir une pierre précieuse se trouvant dans le temple de l'Aigle Royal. La forêt qui le recouvre est peuplée de monstres et d'indigènes. On dit que le temple regorge de pièges. La légende raconte que le nom de ce temple vient de l'oiseau qui orne l'entrée et à ce que racontent les rares survivants qui reviennent après avoir échoué. Ils auraient eu l'impression d'être constamment épiés par un regard perçant. Ils ont tous affirmés que ce regard provenait du temple mais ils ne savaient pas ce que s'était. »

« On dit que les aigles ont un regard perçant. En tout cas, cette mission sera difficile ! »

Natsu et Grey étaient donc en chemin pour se rendre à la cité Babylone.

_* Pourquoi je dois aller avec lui ? On a jamais été seul comme ça ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir s'il reste près de moi trop longtemps ! Pourtant, il faut récupérer cet argent si on veut retourner à la guilde ! C'est dur ! *_

_* Je vais être obligé de rester avec lui un bout de temps. J'ai été un homme à femme durant une période mais lui c'est autre chose. Il a vraiment de beaux cheveux rouges. Je voudrais les caresser et l'embrasser... Stop, stop, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Si on veut rentrer à Fairy Tail il faut réussir à retrouver cette pierre précieuse. *_

Nos deux amis étaient partis à la quête de rang S de 900 000 joyaux pour retrouver la pierre précieuse dans le temple de l'Aigle Royal. Il ne savait pas encore pour quelle raison on voulait ce bijou mais cette quête sera des plus compliquées.

**Merci aux revieweurs pour leurs messages. J'essaie toujours de respecter l'esprit du manga ( je pense que c'est toujours le cas, sinon dites-le moi ). Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, nos deux camarades arriveront à la cité Babylone.**


	4. Aventure

**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'esprit aventureux sera au rendez-vous mêlé à un brin de romantisme par moment. A vous de me dire si c'est un bon récit.**

_Aventure _

Natsu et Grey arrivèrent à la cité Babylone.

« Eh Natsu ! C'est par là !

- Mais j'ai tellement faim...

- On mangera plus tard ! On doit trouver cette fille pour avoir des détails sur notre mission. Tu sais ce qui nous attends si on échoue ! »

Natsu imagina la réaction d'Erza si ils rentraient bredouilles.

« VOUS AVEZ ÉCHOUEZ ? VOUS ALLEZ SUBIR LE SORT QUI EST RÉSERVÉ AUX PERDANTS !

- Gyaaaaah ! J'ai peur !

- Tu comprends, non ? Une mission de rang S est d'un autre niveau que les autres missions habituelles. On doit impérativement réussir. Ah ! On est arrivé Natsu ! »

_* Il se prend pour le chef ? Pourtant, j'ai pas le choix. On est deux pour trouver cette pierre et mener la marche, c'est pas mon truc. J'adore le voir avec son air sérieux. Je voudrais lui avouer ce que je ressens depuis si longtemps mais je ne veux pas être rejeté surtout pas par lui ! Aimer ce type est douloureux et ça me prend la tête comme d'habitude quand je repense à ces choses-là ! Graaaah ! *_

« Natsu ! Tu dors ou quoi ? On est arrivés !

- Oui j'arrive !

- Qui êtes-vous messieurs ?

- Nous sommes de Fairy Tail. On est venu récupérer la pierre précieuse que vous chercher.

- C'est vrai ? Dans ce cas, entrez je vous en prie.

- Merci bien.

- La pierre que je cherche s'appelle « Silvery Stone ». Comme vous le savez, elle se trouve dans le temple de l'Aigle Royal j'aimerais que vous me la rameniez.

- Elle a autant de valeur pour que vous offriez une telle récompense ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça... Mon père a passé sa vie à la chercher et il est en mort. Je voudrais l'enterrer sur sa tombe pour qu'il repose en paix. C'est mon seul souhait ! »

_* Son père... a disparu, comme le mien ! Enfin... mon père n'est pas mort mais j'aimerais tellement le revoir ! Je comprends ce qu'elle doit éprouver. *_

« T'en fais pas ! Fairy Tail se charge de cette mission ! On y va Grey !

- Eh, attend-moi Natsu ! »

Nos deux amis partirent à la quête de la Pierre Argentée. Trois jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la forêt.

« Regarde, on voit le temple d'ici !

- Fais attention ! Ce sera dangereux !

- T'en fais pas ! Je fais pas me faire tuer aussi facilement !

- Natsu ! On ignore quels genres de pièges et de monstres on rencontrera ! Alors, s'il te plaît... Fais attention à toi. » Grey lui fit une brève caresse dans les cheveux.

Le Dragon Slayer baissa la tête et rougit légèrement avant de repartir à travers la forêt.

_* Caresser ses cheveux est aussi doux que je l'imaginais. * _

« Eh Natsu ! Il ne faut pas que l'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre sinon on est perdu !

- Alors dépêche-toi ! C'est toi qui est derrière je te signale ! »

Son ami le rattrapa et ensemble ils commencèrent à s'aventurer dans la forêt.

« Cette forêt ressemble plus à une jungle et... Oh ! Une lumière... on dirait qu'elle vient du...

- Natsu pousse-toi ! » Il bouscula son ami qui manqua de se faire avaler par un dinosaure. « Lances de glace ! »

Le dinosaure s'étala sur le sol raide mort. Au même moment, des indigènes sortirent de partout et nos deux camarades se retrouvèrent encerclés.

« Vous, étrangers, vous allez mourir en ces lieux ! Personne ne doit toucher à la Silvery Stone sous peine de réveiller l'ancien démon Erazor !

- Désolé ! Nous sommes de Fairy Tail et on nous a chargés de récupérer cette pierre. Si ça doit réveiller un démon, on le mettra en pièces et on rentrera chez nous !

- Vous ne savez pas à qui vous faites face, étrangers stupides !

- T'entends ça, Natsu ?

- Ouais ! Il faut leur montrer ce que peut faire la guilde la plus puissante ! »

« Ailes du dragon ! » « Épée de glace ! »

Natsu réduisit en cendres ses adversaires et Grey se défit des siens sans grande difficulté.

« Oh ! Vous êtes très fort pour des gens qui ne sont pas d'ici mais nous avons de la ressource ! »

Bam ! Bam ! Bam ! Un énorme mastodonte armée de deux haches et de la taille d'une maison fit son apparition devant nos deux amis.

« C'est Juanito l'homme-bête le plus fort de notre village ! Personne n'a jamais pu lui porter un coup qui puisse le faire broncherrrrr... Argh !»

En un double coup de poing le géant se fit écraser et il tomba sur pile sur l'homme qui était un peu trop bavard !

« Allez on y va Grey ! »

Malheureusement, le colosse se réveilla soudainement.

« Groahhhh ! » Grey n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant d'être frappé violemment par le dos de la hache. Le coup le fit voler à travers plusieurs arbres.

« GREY ! Enfoiré ! Tu vas crever pour avoir osé le toucher ! » Le Dragon Slayer fulminait littéralement de rage. Personne ne devait poser la main sur l'homme qu'il aimait ! « Corne du Dragon »

Juanito se prit l'attaque sans pouvoir l'éviter car elle était trop rapide et il vola loin.

« Bien joué, Natsu on y va ?

- Grey ! Tu es déjà réveillé ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour qui ! Est-ce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

- Sûrement pas ! Je me demandais si je devrais te porter après le choc que tu t'es pris. Tu t'es fait surprendre si facilement !

- Natsu, tu me cherches ?

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Eh bien, tu vas me trouver !

- Ah ouais ? »

Natsu agrippa fermement les deux mains de Grey et ils commencèrent une lutte acharnée pour savoir lequel des deux cèdera le premier.

_* Il a toujours autant de poigne ! J'adore lui faire face ! C'est palpitant et son regard de braise est si captivant ! *_

_* Je ne le laisserais pas gagner ! J'aime son regard combatif ! Et c'est pour cela que ne le laisserais pas m'avoir ! Je ne peut pas être en dessous de ces yeux ! *_

Les minutes passèrent et aucun des deux ne s'avouaient vaincus. Un tricératops et une panthère arrivèrent et se jetèrent sur eux.

« Dégagez ! »

Les deux pauvres se firent étaler par les deux combattants très vexés d'avoir interrompus pendant leur bagarre.

« Au moins, on à notre repas pour ce soir !

- Ouais, faisons une pause. Je suis crevé ! Le coup que je me suis pris me fait encore souffrir. »

Natsu fit un feu de bois et ils passèrent un repas ensemble au coin du feu.

« C'est délicieux ! Et la panthère est bonne également !

- C'est de la bonne viande ! Eh Natsu, demain on trouvera ce temple et on récupérera cette pierre pour de bon !

- Évidemment ! On est pas de Fairy Tail pour rien ! »

Un peu plus tard, l'Ice Maker s'endormit, laissant seul son ami ruminant ses pensées.

_* J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. J'ai eu peur quand il a été blessé. Je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse. Je sais qu'il est très fort mais on est sûr de rien. Je l'aime à la folie. Je m'ennuierais sans lui et je voudrais rester avec lui toute ma vie. Ne meurs pas Grey, je t'aime. *_

Natsu fit une brève caresse sur la joue de l'homme qu'il aimait avant de s'endormir à côté de lui.

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous les deux réveillés prêt à repartir mais ils avaient de la compagnie.

« Vous êtes encore vivants étrangers ? Nous ne vous avons que trop sous-estimé ! Nous allons mettre fin à votre existence maintenant !

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis le frère du type que vous avez étalé hier ! Je viens le venger !

- Tu finiras comme lui, allez, fichez-le camp !

- Ouais c'est ça, du vent !

- Sales impertinents ! Vous allez goûter à notre puissance ultime ! Vas-y Dark Angel ! »

Un guerrier à l'allure sombre armé d'une lance fit son apparition sur un cheval noir.

« Yahaa ! A l'attaque Ombra !

- Huuuuuu !

- Dark Angel ? C'est qui ce guignol ? Je croyais qu'on avait déjà rétamé votre meilleur combattant et vous nous en ramenez un autre ?

- Ce n'est qu'un ami de notre village et non un habitant. De toute façon, cela n'a aucune importance puisque vous ne ressortirez jamais de cette forêt !

- C'est bon on a compris ! Ton frère nous a chanté le même refrain alors on connaît la chanson. On ira chercher la pierre Silver machin que ça vous plaise ou non. Si vous êtes sur notre route on forcera le passage, pigé ? Bon toi, le type en noir sur le cheval, amène-toi ! »

Natsu l'incita à venir en bougeant sa main vers lui pour le provoquer.

« La dernière personne à avoir agit de la sorte contre moi. Tu sais ce que j'en est fais ? Je l'ai transformé en grillade !

- C'est bien ce que je pensait. Natsu fait gaffe c'est un mage lui aussi.

- Ah bon, alors le combat sera sera super ! On a eut que des loques jusqu'à maintenant et j'ai besoin de me défouler. Grey, charge-toi des cloportes à côté et moi je prendrais celui-là.

- Tu te me donnes des ordres à présent ? De toute façon, on ne pourra partir sans les avoir battus alors c'est comme tu veux ! T'as pas intérêt à perdre !

- Aucun risque !

- Oh oh ! Vous êtes bien prétentieux ! Je n'ai pas affronté de combattants à ma mesure depuis mon retour ici. Les gens que j' affronte finissent à la fin par me supplier de ne pas les tuer ! Vous avez intérêt à ne pas me décevoir ! »

Il lécha le bout de sa lance avec un regard de tueur. Le Dragon Slayer se tint l'épaule et tourna son bras plusieurs fois pour se préparer à la bataille. Il fixa son ennemi d'un regard meurtrier et déterminé.

« Te supplier ? Plutôt crever ! » « Poing du dragon ! »

« Pfff ! »

Dark Angel galopa à vive allure vers son opposant et disparut brusquement.

« Il a esquivé ? Il est passé où ? Eh ! Mark Sans-Gêne t'es où ?

- Dark Angel pauvre cloche ! « Mégafoudre ! »

- Ouahhh !

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu en dis, ma foudre est capable de réduire en cend... quoiiiiii !

- C'est qu'une petite décharge ton truc ! Un de mes amis a des sorts de foudre beaucoup plus puissants que les tiens !

- Très bien si tu le prends comme ça ! »

Il disparut à nouveau.

« Cette fois ça ne marchera pas ! »

Il se dirigea rapidement vers le guerrier des ténèbres. « Serres du dragon ! »

« Ouaaaah ça brûle ! Mais co-comment as-tu su où me trouver ?

- Je suis un Dragon Slayer et j'ai un bon flair !

- Tu te débrouilles bien gamin ! »

Il fit des moulinets devant lui avec sa lance.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Qu-quoi ? »

Le guerrier à l'allure ténébreuse qui était encore devant Natsu venait en un instant de se retrouver derrière lui et blessa son épaule.

« Que dis-tu de ma lance elle est bien affutée n'est-ce pas ?

- En-enflure ! »

_* Comment il a fait ça ? Il était devant moi et une seconde après... *_

« Je suppose que n'as rien compris à ce que je viens de faire. »

Il rit sournoisement avant de recommencer à faire des moulinets avec sa lance.

Natsu leva un poing vers le ciel.

« Tu abandonnes ? Très bien ! »

_* Cette fois je vais viser le cœur ! *_

Il se téléporta une nouvelle fois derrière le Salamander.

« Meurs... waaaah ! »

Juste avant de recevoir l'attaque le Dragon Slayer saisit la lance d'une main et le lança dans les airs.

« C'est terminé ! « Astre du dragon ! »

- Bwaaargh ! Non ! Im...impossible des humains... aussi puissants ne... peuvent pas exister... Arrrgh !

- J'allais pas me faire battre par de la téléportation ! Il n'y a que les lâches qui aiment attaquer dans le dos ! C'était pas dur de deviner !

- Bravo, bien joué ! J'ai fini de mon côté moi aussi, alors... »

Grey saisit un des indigènes par le col et lui demanda d'un air peu commode.

« Si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton copain, réponds-moi : où se trouve le temple ?

- Oui oui... il est un peu plus loin à droite et vous continuez tout droit, c'est à environ dix minutes de marche. Maintenant que je l'ai dis, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi !

- Minable ! »

Grey le jeta par terre et repartit avec le Salamander.

« Tu t'es vite chargé d'eux.

- C'étaient des nuls ! N'en parlons plus et dépêchons-nous... Tu est blessé !

- T'inquiète, c'est qu'une égratignure !

- Bon... »

Environ dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le temple de l'Aigle Royal. Et donc, ils y entrèrent mais sans se douter de ce qui les y attendaient.

**La mission se terminera au prochain chapitre ( je ferais une suite sur plusieurs chapitres mais je verrais plus tard ). Merci infiniment aux reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir ! **


	5. Déclaration

**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai beaucoup travaillé ce récit pour qu'il soit presque parfait. Voici la déclaration entre Grey et Natsu suivi d'un mini-lemon. Vous me direz si c'est réussi !**

_Déclaration_

Natsu et Grey se trouvèrent au sein du temple de l'Aigle Royal.

De belles sculptures d'aigles aux allures de gargouilles ornaient les murs.

Des flambeaux s'allumaient au fur et à mesure de leur marche.

« Faut faire attention, il doit y avoir de nombreux pièges dans cet endroit.

- Ouaaaaah ! » Une partie du sol s'effondre soudainement sous les pieds du Salamander.

« NATSU ! » Grey se jeta vers lui et parvint de justesse à rattraper sa main. Il le remonta et prit un air très inquiet.

« Ne me refait plus jamais peur comme ça ! Je t'avais dit d'être prudent !

- Désolé, je ferais attention. Euh... Grey, tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? »

L' Ice Maker pris conscience de la position dans laquelle il était. Il avait blottit Natsu contre lui et tenait fermement la main qu'il avait saisit plus tôt.

Il le repoussa doucement, se releva et repris la marche en rougissant de gêne.

« Restons groupés, on évitera plus facilement ce genre de piège. »

_* Quelle andouille ! Si je suis aussi expressif, il va se douter de quelque chose. *_

Ils arrivèrent près de la porte, quand ils s'en approchèrent, elle disparut brusquement.

« La porte, la porte. Elle est plus là ? C'est de la magie ! Waouh ! Moi aussi je veux faire ça ! »

Grey leva les yeux vers le ciel en voyant le comportement enfantin de son ami qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Cependant, il trouvait ça ridicule de réagir ainsi au vue de la situation dans laquelle il était.

« Aourf !

- Hein !

- Hey, le pervers de service, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

- Je ne t'ai pas frappé ! C'est toi qui délires ! Minus !

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Je t'ai appelé Minus. Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

- Un peu que ça me gêne, tu vas...

- Croaaaaa !

- C'est quoi ce cri ? Waaah !»

Les statues qui ornaient la salle avaient pris vit. Elles crachèrent des boules de feu sur Natsu et Grey.

« Du feu ! Je vais pouvoir manger ! » Rapidement, le Dragon Slayer avala le feu qui se répandait.

« C'est vous qui m'avez attaqué, non ? Vous allez me le payez ! » « Ailes du dragon ! »

Les oiseaux se firent réduire en miettes en un instant.

« Vous n'avez n'attaquerez plus les gens par surprise maintenant ! »

Les morceaux restants des oiseaux se regroupèrent et un aigle gigantesque apparut.

« Il est énorme celui-ci ! Et il est rapide en plus ! » Le nouvel aigle essayait d'empaler Natsu avec sa fourche mais il esquivait ses attaques.

« Pousse-toi Natsu. » « Hache de glace »

Le Salamander se poussa sur le côté et Grey parvint à couper une des ailes de l'aigle. Celui-ci s'écrasa au sol.

« J'avais pas besoin de ton aide !

- Je sais ! Seulement, on a pas de temps à perdre ici. On doit réussir cette mission pour rentrer dans notre guilde, tu te souviens ? Bon, réduit cette statue en miettes et qu'il n'en reste rien.

- J'allais le faire, me donne pas d'ordres. » « Rugissement du dragon »

Le boss des oiseaux finit en poussière et la porte réapparut.

« On va pouvoir passer à la suite. On dirait que les portes apparaissent après que l'on ait résolu l'énigme de la pièce.

- En résumé on a qu'à massacrer ceux qu'on voit et on trouvera la pierre ?

- En gros, c'est ça !

- J'ai compris ! Ce sera pas compliqué, car on est de Fairy Tail, la meilleure guilde !

- Bien parlé Natsu ! »

La pièce suivante paraissait normale. Il n'y avait rien de particulier aux alentours.

Pourtant, quand Natsu et Grey posèrent les pieds les pieds sur les dalles, le sol trembla. Une brume sombre entoura la salle. Quand elle se dissipa, ils n'étaient plus dans la même pièce ni à la même époque.

Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une arène comme à l'époque des gladiateurs à Rome.

« Eh ! On est où là ? C'est quoi cet endroit ?

- Aucune idée.

- Alors, Humains ! Que dites-vous de ma citadelle ? C'est ici que sera votre tombeau !

- C'est quoi cette voix ? Il n'y a pourtant personne.

- Idiot, tu n'as donc aucune mémoire ? Les indigènes nous en avaient parlé. Il doit s'agir du démon Erazor.

- Exact ! Si vous voulez mon trésor, il vous faudra réussir les épreuves de cette salle et de la suivante. Ensuite vous devrez me combattre.

- Si on te rétame, on récupère la pierre ?

- Si seulement vous y arrivez. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! » Un rire machiavélique résonna et la voix disparut dans le néant.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent et une horde de gladiateurs se montrèrent.

« Encore des ennemis ! Vous allez déguster ! » « Griffes du... »

Natsu évita de justesse une lance qui lui passa près du visage.

« Vous êtes cinglés ! Jetez des armes n'importe où c'est dangereux !

- Arrête de t'amuser Natsu. On est pressés ! » « Canon de glace »

L'attaque de Grey passa au travers des combattants de l'arène.

« Quoi ! La magie ne leur fait rien ?

- On a qu'à les massacrer à coups de poing.

- Bonne idée ! »

Malheureusement, quelques minutes plus tard...

SCHPAM ! PAM ! Natsu et Grey se firent jeter contre les murs.

« Aaaah ! Aaaah ! Ils sont coriaces !

- Grrr ! Je vais pas me laisser faire !

- On est désavantagé Natsu. Ils sont armés !

- Nous aussi nous sommes armés !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu vas voir ! J'ai compris le truc. »

Le Dragon Slayer se servit de la lance qui était dans le mur et affronta de nouveau les gladiateurs. Cette fois, le combat pris une autre tournure. Natsu se défit des combattants les uns après les autres en faisant preuve d'une grande dextérité au maniement de la lance.

« Grey attrape-ça et viens m'aider, ils sont encore beaucoup ! C'est leurs armes qui les rendent forts ! »

L'Ice Maker attrapa l'épée. « Tiens donc, dans ce cas c'est l'heure de la contre-attaque ! »

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail écrasèrent les gladiateurs grâce à la puissance de leurs armes. L'arène disparut et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau au milieu de la pièce où il était plus tôt.

« Comment as-tu compris que leur force venait de leurs armes ?

- Le type qui m'avait lancé sa lance était le seul en retrait, donc j'ai réfléchi et...

- Bravo ! Tu sais te servir de ta tête quand tu veux ! » Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux amicalement.

- Arrête de faire ça !

- D'accord ! »

_* J'apprécie quand il me caresse les cheveux. Sentir sa main est très agréable. Seulement, c'est un peu embarrassant. *_

« Vous vous débrouillez bien. Il ne vous reste plus qu'une salle à traverser avant de parvenir jusqu'à moi. Pourrez-vous atteindre la porte suivante ? Faites attention ou vous mettez les pieds ! »

Quand la voix disparut, le plafond se retrouva orné de pics et il se mit à descendre assez rapidement.

« Faut pas qu'on reste là !

- Natsu, attention ! »

Grey attrapa la main de son ami ce qui lui évita une sérieuse chute. La dalle sur laquelle il avait marché s'était effondré.

« On fait comment pour traverser si le chemin s'effondre ?

- Je m'en occupe ! « Patinoire olympique »

- Une route en glace ?

- Prends ma main et surtout tient-la bien ! »

Natsu s'exécuta, Grey et lui firent une bonne glissade.

Ne pouvant s'arrêter ils se prirent la marche et ils firent un vol plané à travers la porte et s'écrasèrent sur le sol de la troisième salle.

« Aouch ! C'était bien pensé le coup de la patinoire. WOAH ! »

Natsu se trouvait à califourchon au-dessus de Grey et il en profita pour le contempler.

_* Il est vraiment beau à regarder surtout d'aussi près. Son corps est magnifique. *_

Le Dragon Slayer toucha le torse de son ami doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Grey émit un léger gémissement.

« Mmm, ouaaah ! » Grey se réveilla et bâilla un moment tandis que Natsu s'était relevé dans la seconde où il l'avait vu ouvrir les yeux.

« Grey, on est dans la dernière salle.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ensuite on affrontera le démon. »

La troisième salle ne ressemblait en rien aux précédentes. Le décor est plus tranquille. Ils se trouvaient près de la porte d'un palais. Il ressemblait à celui des maharadjahs comme à l'époque des Milles et Une Nuits.

« Mortels ! Vous êtes les premiers a être arrivés jusqu'ici. Si vous désirez entrer dans ma demeure vous devrez résoudre quatre énigmes.

- Quoiiii ! Des énigmes ! Ces trucs intellectuels c'est pas pour moi !

- Chacun votre tour, vous devrez répondre seul, si vous vous trompez ou si vous trichez en vous aidant, un châtiment terrible vous attendra ! Vous aurez une minute comme temps de réflexion pour chaque énigme. Toi, l'homme aux cheveux roses, tu commences !

- Nooooooon !

- Ne te décourage pas Natsu ! Je suis avec toi ! »

_* Pourvu que ça soit pas trop dur pour lui. *_

« Voici l'énigme : Combien d'océans le désert peut-il en contenir ?

- Hein ? C'est pas bien dur. Un désert a... Ah oui ! Il n'y a aucun d'océans dans un désert sinon cela n'en serait pas un.

- Exact.

- Bon, l'homme en caleçon à ton tour.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !

- La deuxième énigme est : Qu'est ce qui passe lentement ou rapidement, inexorablement et que l'on ne voit jamais ?

- Oh ! Question difficile ! Qu'est ce qui passe lentement ou rapidement... L'eau, le vent, non l'eau se voit et le vent ne passe pas tout le temps... Temps... Oui, c'est ça ! La réponse de l'énigme c'est le temps !

- Exact.

- Pour l'homme aux cheveux rouges voilà la troisième énigme : Quel est celui qui descend de la montagne, traverse gouffres et vallées et ne revient jamais en arrière.

- Euuuuh...» Natsu resta dix secondes dans les nuages avant de prendre conscience de la situation. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de la réponse et il commença à paniquer.

- Grey, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? J'y arriverai jamais à un truc pareil !

- Peut-être que c'est...

- Stop ! C'est dommage, vraiment dommage ! Vous deviez répondre SEUL ! Vous avez donc échoué ! Vous n'avez pas trouvé la réponse qui était : le fleuve. Vous méritez votre châtiment. »

Grey et Natsu disparurent dans un éclair de magie. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle simple avec quatre murs et sans portes.

« On va pas rester là sans rien faire ! » « Poing du dragon » « Sabre de glace »

Le mur resta intacte malgré les attaques.

« Pauvres fous, la magie n'opère pas en ces lieux. Vous mourrez lentement dans la souffrance. L'oxygène et la température de cette salle diminueront petit à petit jusqu'à ce que vous n'en puissiez plus ! C'est le prix à payer de votre incompétence !

- La ferme ! Fais-nous sortir !

- Adieu !

- Raaah ! Je vais briser ce fichu mur ! » Bam ! Bam ! Bam !

Natsu avait beau frapper le mur de toutes ses forces il n'y avait toujours aucune brèche. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et il finit par se laisser coucher contre le mur les poignets en sang. Grey est resté contre le mur le regard baissé. Le temps s'écoula et il devint plus difficile de respirer et l'air se rafraîchit énormément.

Le mage de glace se mit à faire quelques confidences à son ami.

« Natsu. Si jamais on ne s'en sort pas, je...

- Tais-toi Grey ! On est pas encore morts !

- Natsu, la première fois que j'ai cru mourir c'était contre Deliora. Je voulais me venger de toute la souffrance que j'avais subis par sa faute même si cela devait me tuer. Je n'aurais eu aucun regret. A l'âge que j'avais je ne m'étais attaché à personne sauf à Léon et mon maître comme je considérais comme ma mère. Ils se seraient remis de ma mort un jour et auraient continué leur vie. Maintenant, c'est différent.

- De quoi tu parles Grey ? »

- Natsu ! » L'Ice Maker se jeta sur son ami et saisit ses deux bras avant de tomber par terre avec lui. Grey se trouvait maintenant au-dessus de Natsu, ses deux mains tenant les siennes de chaque côté.

« Si jamais je meurs ici, je ne veux pas avoir de regrets ! »

Le Dragon Slayer fut charmé par l'expression de son ami. On pouvait y voir de la tristesse, du désespoir mais aussi beaucoup de tendresse.

« Grey je... »

- Ne dis rien. » Grey prit les mains de Natsu et lécha le sang qui les recouvrait. Puis il posa ses mains sur son visage avant de lui offrir un doux baiser.

Bien que surpris par le geste, le Salamander ouvrit la bouche et pris Grey dans ses bras. Leurs langues se faufilèrent et s'entrechoquèrent.

Quand le baiser se finit, les deux garçons haletaient et rougissaient.

« Je t'aime Natsu, depuis toujours.

- Moi aussi.

- Je veux...te toucher... Tu es déjà dur Natsu ?

- Toi aussi. »

Natsu et Grey prirent chacun le membre de l'autre et commencèrent à faire des mouvements.

« Ah ! Ah!

- Tu te débrouilles bien Natsu. C'est...bon ! Mmmm ! »

Ils poussèrent de faibles gémissements et à un moment Grey saisit leurs deux sexes et les serra doucement l'un contre l'autre et continua de les remuer.

« Grey, je ne peux plus...me retenir... » Natsu jouit de plaisir et son amant en fit de même après lui.

« Natsu, je ne veux pas mourir maintenant ! Je t'ai finalement avoué mes sentiments et il ne faut pas que ça s'arrête ici !

- On ne mourra pas, Grey ! » Natsu mit ses doigts entre ceux d'une des mains de son ami et les serra très fort. A ce moment Erazor sentit quelque chose.

« Ce pouvoir ! Ils ont combiné leur magie. Comment est-ce possible ? Même les plus grands mages n'arrivaient que très rarement à accomplir cet exploit. Comment ces humains ont-ils pu réussir aussi facilement ?

- Natsu, j'ai une drôle impression. C'est comme-ci je me sentais beaucoup plus fort.

- Je me sens pareil. Je crois qu'on peut briser le mur.

- Je le crois aussi. On essaie ? »

Les deux amants tenaient toujours fermement leur main. Ils mirent leurs poings entremêlés en arrière comme pour frapper le mur tout en étant à une certaine distance de celui-ci. Quand ils lancèrent leur poing ils crièrent :

« Dragon de feu et de glace ! »

Un somptueux dragon apparut. Ils étaient entièrement recouvert de glace et avait une aura enflammée. L'alliance entre la robustesse de la glace et la puissance du feu. Le mur s'effondra et les autres également. Natsu et Grey réapparurent près du palais.

« Bravo, je vous dis félicitations ! Personne n'avait jamais réussi à briser un de mes plus puissants sortilèges. Je vous est largement sous-estimé. Vous pouvez entrer dans ma demeure, je vous y attendrais ! »

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Bon c'est fois c'est le grand final !

- Je suis remonté à bloc ! »

Ils entrèrent donc dans le palais du démon Erazor.

L'intérieur de la salle était somptueux. Tout à fait à l'image d'une maison de prince.

L'intérieur était en marbre et le carrelage était impeccable. On ne pouvait qu'être émerveillé par ce décor. Des rideaux aux couleurs orientales étaient accrochés aux murs. Il y avait trois fontaines disposés en triangle autour de la pièce.

« Vous êtes ici chez moi, vous allez devoir m'affronter. » Le démon Erazor apparut.

Il était musclé, sa peau violette et il portait une longue cape qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos.

Il portait également des bracelets assorti à sa ceinture et un gros sabre à la forme étrange.

« Jusqu'à ce jour, vous êtes les premiers à me voir. Soyez-en fier ! Même si cela ne durera pas ! »

« Multi-clonage »

Une dizaine d'Erazor encerclèrent nos deux camarades.

« Prêt Natsu ?

- Ouaip ! »

« Rugissement du dragon »

Au moment il lança son attaque, Grey prit la main de Natsu et le tourna autour de lui comme une toupie. Le jet de flamme se propagea autour de leurs ennemis.

« Bwaaah ! Ça brûleeee !

- Alors c'est toi le vrai ? » « Geyser de glace »

« Aaaaaaah ! » Après l'attaque, il se mit à tituber après cette attaque.

« Corne du dragon » Erazor s'écrasa contre le mur. Grey et Natsu se précipitèrent de caque côté pour le prendre en tenaille.

« Eclair impérial foudroyant » Ils se prirent l'attaque de plein fouet.

« Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Mes éclairs sont très efficaces. Vous ne devez certainement ne plus pouvoir boug... BOUM !» Il se prit un double coup de poing de la part de Natsu et de Grey.

« Tu me casses les pieds, toi ! Je vais te refaire le portrait !

- Tu crois que ton petit coup de jus peut nous faire quelque chose à nous ? On a vu pire ! »

« Canon de glace »

« Gwargh !

- Tu es plus doué en sorcellerie qu'en combat ! »

« Mille couteaux »

« Bouclier de glace »

« Impossible ! Des humains ne peuvent pas me battre !

- Ferme-là ! Prends-ça ! »

« Poing du dragon,frappe ailée du dragon, griffe du dragon, crocs broyeurs du dragon, corne tranchante du dragon » « Épée pourpre de flamme explosive du dragon ! »

« Ouaaaaah ! Aaaaah ! Gyaaaah ! » Le démon se retrouva à terre.

« NON ! Je ne... mourrai pas... seul ! Je vous... emporterai... avec moi ! » « Lame furtive des ténèbres »

Grey arrêta son sabre d'une main mais elle se mit à saigner car il tenait l'arme durement.

« Danse des sept sabres de glaces »

Erazor s'écrasa contre un mur. Cette fois c'était fini, il ne s'en relèvera pas. Cependant, le palais se mit à s'effondrer. Ce sont les conséquence de leur violente bataille.

« Pauvres fous ! Vous m'avez peut-être vaincu mais mon palais est comme le temple, si vous détruisez l'un, l'autre tombera en ruines ! Vous ne sortirez pas de cet endroit vivant ! Aaaargh ! »

Le démon disparut et la Silvery Stone apparu à l'endroit où il se trouvait. L'Ice Maker l'a prit. Le palais disparut, Natsu et Grey se retrouvèrent dans la troisième salle du temple qui était redevenu normale.

« Tout s'effondre, il faut qu'on sorte de là !

- Je vais briser un mur. » « Lances de glace »

« Super !

- On s'en va Natsu ! »

La pente en-dessous d'eux était incliné comme une descente. Ils firent donc une petite glissade avant d'atterrir tranquillement sur le sol.

« On en a fait un peu trop.

- Comme d'habitude !

- Tu as la pierre Grey ?

- Oui, elle est là. C'est un gros rubis.

- On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous !

- Allons d'abord chercher la récompense, et en vitesse. Je ne voudrais pas me faire pourchasser par les indigènes par ce qu'on a détruit leur temple. »

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient ressortis de la forêt en ayant accomplis avec succès leur mission.

« Aaah ! Aaah !

- Pfiou ! C'était bien une mission de rang S. »

Les deux compagnons se reposèrent un moment avant de repartir chez la fille de l'archéologue.

« Eh Natsu, après notre retour il faudra qu'on pense à nous deux.

- Eeeeeh ! Parle pas de ça en pleine rue ! C'est gênant ! »

Natsu était heureux d'entendre ces mots mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Trop mignon.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es trop mignon. »

Grey prit Natsu dans ses bras et le colla contre un mur puis il l'embrassa.

« Idiot, on pourrait nous voir.

- Et alors ? Personne ne nous connaît ici. Maintenant, on doit retrouver notre cliente.»

Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez la fille de l'archéologue.

« Vous avez la pierre ?

- Tiens, la voilà.

- Oh merci, cela faisait si longtemps que je voulais la déposer sur la tombe de mon père. Ah oui, tenez c'est votre récompense !

- Tu l'avais déjà préparé ? Tu savais qu'on réussirais à rapporter le rubis.

- Quand j'ai entendu les mots de ton ami, j'étais sûr que vous réussiriez ! »

Natsu prit un air joyeux. « Ouais, je te l'avais dit qu'on reviendrait ! »

Après ça, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« Après toutes ces années, je pense que mon père va pouvoir reposer en paix. Merci, merci infiniment, au revoir les amis !

- Salut ! »

La récompense en poche les deux amants repartirent chez eux à Fairy Tail et en ayant chacun gagné l'amour de l'homme qu'il chérissait depuis leur enfance.

**Pour le prochain chapitre, on verra le retour de nos deux camarades à leur guilde et je ferais un lemon sur Natsu/Grey. Ce serait le premier sur eux ! Dites-moi si l'idée vous plaît !**

**Au cas où ça vous intéresse voici ce qu'aurait été la quatrième énigme ( je voulais l'introduire dans l'histoire mais j'ai changé d'avis). Si vous trouvez la solution vous aurez droit à un drabble sur le couple de votre choix.**

**Je suis le début de l'enfant et la fin de l'homme mais je ne suis pas dans le corps pourtant je suis dans l'univers. Qui suis-je ? **


	6. Lune de miel

**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Comme promis voilà le lemon. **

_Lune de miel_

Grey et Natsu étaient rentré car ils avaient réussi leur mission.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent très surpris. Les dégâts qu'ils avaient causés avaient disparus.

« Natsu ! Grey ! Vous êtes enfin de retour !

- Erza ! On a réussi notre mission de rang S !

- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Je savais que vous étiez suffisamment compétents.

- Erza, pourquoi la guilde est comme neuve ?

- J'en avais marre de vous attendre avec la guilde dans cet état. Alors, j'ai demandé gentiment à des habitants de réparer. Ils ont été très compréhensifs. »

Ils s'imaginèrent la scène :

Erza avec un grand sourire qui dit d'une voix forte :

« AURIEZ-VOUS L'OBLIGEANCE DE BIEN VOULOIR M'AIDER ? JE SUIS TRÈS ENNUYÉ ET VOTRE AIDE ME SERAIT PRÉCIEUSE. »

Cela avait du se passer ainsi.

« La guilde est toute neuve maintenant ! »

Natsu et Grey comprirent qu'elle n'avait pas laissé le choix à ces pauvres gens.

« On a fait cette mission de rang S pour rien ?

- CETTE MISSION ÉTAIT VOTRE PUNITION AFIN DE CORRIGER VOTRE COMPORTEMENT. EST-CE QU'IL Y A UN PROBLÈME A CELA ?

- Non, aucun problème...»

Elle reprit une voix normale.

« Vous devez quand même être fier de vous, réussir une mission de l'étage supérieur n'est pas donné à tous le monde. L'argent que vous avez rapporté servira à la guilde. »

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient heureux mais pas uniquement de pouvoir retourner à Fairy Tail et ça, seul eux deux le savaient.

« Eh les gars, on va faire une fête pour votre retour. 900 000 joyaux de gagné, on va s'amuser !

- Désolé Elfman. Je ne pourrais pas rester car je suis très occupé ce soir. »

Grey fit un rapide regard vers Natsu qui compris de suite ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Ce soir, la nuit allait être agité.

Quand la lune apparut Grey et Natsu étaient déjà partis ensemble dans une chambre d'hôtel. La soirée allait débuter.

« Natsu. »

Ils étaient contre un mur de leur chambre et s'embrassaient amoureusement en s'étreignant tous les deux. Ils étaient finalement là où ils voulaient se retrouver et seuls...

Ils pouvaient enfin s'abandonner l'un à l'autre. Une folle envie de mélanger leurs corps flambait dans leur esprit. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux et leur regard brûlait d'une forte attraction réciproque. Tout deux avaient tellement attendu d'en arriver là.

« Grey, je t'aime. »

Ses yeux étaient baignés d'une chaleur très profonde, il poussa son ami contre le lit et s'approcha de ses tétons. Il en mordilla un gentiment tandis qu'il titillait l'autre avec une de ses mains. Il les pinça avec amusement et les lécha. Il prit son temps pour donner du plaisir à l'homme qui occupait ses pensées. Il fit des baisers sur tout son torse en débutant près de son cou. Il descendit progressivement jusqu'à l'objet de toutes ses convoitises.

Il constata que sa virilité était déjà bien remonté. Donc, il lui enleva son pantalon qui le gênait et commença à lécher son membre tout coups de langue se firent d'abord grossiers puis il y alla plus légèrement avec seulement l'extrémité pour taquiner son partenaire. Il trouvait son sexe délicieux et le mit entièrement dans sa bouche. C'était un véritable moment d'extase pour lui.

A cet instant, son ami pensa qu'il était plus entreprenant qu'il ne l'aurait cru et même assez doué. Il trouvait cela divin et cela l'excitait encore plus. Natsu continua sur sa lancée et lécha ses testicules puis les avala. Ensuite, il suça encore le sexe de Grey, un flot d'émotions parcourait tout ses sens. Puis, ses mouvements se firent plus rapides. L'Ice Maker soupirait sans cesse car s'était si bon. Il n'en pouvait plus et jouit dans la bouche de son amant. Natsu pensait qu'il était déjà fatigué mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait encore toute la nuit et elle était à peine entamée.

Le Salamander était rassuré et Grey l'embrassa en caressant ses cheveux. Il aimait toucher ces cheveux rouges soyeux qui lui offraient une sensation de volupté intense. Le Dragon Slayer en fit de même. Ces cheveux à la teinte bleu foncé lui rappelaient l'océan en période de tempête. Il embrassa Grey en le prenant dans ses bras. L'Ice Maker trouvait son ami brûlant et lui proposa de le refroidir à sa façon.

« Je vais t'offrir le meilleur orgasme que tu auras jamais eu ! »

Il passa ses mains sous sa petite veste afin de pouvoir enfin caresser cet être qui le fascinait. Lentement, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son corps. Il imprima dans son esprit, chaque sensation qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Sa peau semblait aussi délicate que du velours. Il finit par enlever ce vêtement inutile et se positionna derrière lui. Il lécha son dos et y déposa quelques baisers avant de toucher à nouveau son torse avec ses mains. Le Dragon Slayer poussa des gémissements de plus en fort face aux douces caresses de Grey.

Quand Natsu se retourna il offrit une expression enchanteresse à son amant. Il rougissait et on pouvait voir sur son visage un mélange de plaisir et de désir. Il prit quelques doigts de Grey et les glissa dans sa bouche. Ses doigts ont un drôle de goût mais il ne trouvait pas cela désagréable.

Grey parût très satisfait de l'expression pleine d'amour sur le visage de son ami. Elle dépassait ses rêves les plus fous. Le Dragon Slayer était aussi ravi de la sienne car elle était mignonne. Il comprit qu'il l'avait regardé tout à l'heure. En effet, Natsu voulait connaître plus de choses sur lui.

Grey le trouvait très expressif avec lui et c'était charmant. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, jouant cette fois avec leur langue, rendant leur échange encore plus torride. Natsu se sépara de Grey et sourit comme il savait si bien le faire, faisant rougir son amant, démunit face à ce sourire aussi radieux que le soleil. Tout son corps était en fusion, il le voulait, il le désirait tellement...

« Natsu... »

_* Encore cette voix. Pleine de tendresse, d'amour et d'envie. J'aimerais qu'il m'appelle toujours par cette voix-là. *_

Grey posa sa main sur le pantalon du Salamander et lui retira. Les deux hommes étaient à présent aussi nu l'un que l'autre. Il mit ses propres doigts dans sa bouche afin de bien les humidifier. Le Dragon Slayer le regardait avec envie. Grey glissa deux doigts dans l'orifice qu'il contemplait avec quiétude. Natsu ne sut comment réagir à cette étrange sensation mais c'était plutôt agréable. Le mage de glace entreprit des allées et venues le long de ses fesses. Il geint à mainte reprises en les ressentant s'introduire plus profondément en lui. Constatant une avidité grandissante aussi bien en lui que dans son bien-aimé partenaire l'Ice Maker retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par sa langue. C'était tellement... tellement intense pour le Salamander qui fondait sous chacun de ses gestes. Il sortit et rentra sa langue dans son fessier en rythme avec sa voix qui voulait plus... encore plus...

_* Tu es si sexy et tellement désirable...*_

Il prit le sexe de Natsu dans sa bouche et le léchait avec un ravissement extrême. Ses lèvres pulpeuses attisaient le feu intérieur du Dragon Slayer qui le trouvait particulièrement doué et se sentait au septième ciel par tant de dextérité de sa part.

Grey s'arrêta avant que Natsu atteigne l'orgasme. Ils allaient enfin être reliés l'un et l'autre. L'Ice Maker se positionna au-dessus de son petit-ami. Son visage au-dessus du sien, leurs bras jonchant le sol et leurs doigts s'entremêlant. Le moment était enfin venu pour eux deux de sceller leur amour pour l'éternité de la plus charnelle des façons.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il est mal. Sa première fois devait être un souvenir aussi mémorable que possible. Natsu était prêt à le recevoir, son dos se cambrait et il écarta les jambes. Grey se glissa doucement en lui et il émit un petit gémissement de douleur. Son fantasme le plus merveilleux se réalisait. Il commença de faibles va-et-vient pour ne pas trop le brusquer.

« Vas-y... plus fort... »

Sa maîtrise de lui-même avait des limites. Ces quelques paroles empreintes de sensualité avait brisé le peu de résistance qu'il s'était accordé pour ne pas y aller trop fort avec lui. Il ne se retint plus et s'enfonça encore et encore en lui de toute sa fougue. Le Salamander haletait sous les mouvements de hanches de son petit-ami car il avait tant désiré faire cela avec lui. Il souffrait un peu mais si lui aimait ce n'était pas grave s'il avait mal.

Le mage de glace essaya de le calmer en lui caressant affectueusement le visage. Un doux baiser rendit à son paroxysme la passion de l'instant qui était naguère en pleine effervescence. Les deux amants continuèrent leurs ébats en frottant leur corps musclés sur celui de leur partenaire. Le Dragon Slayer finit par s'habituer à la sensation de son sexe en lui. La douleur laissant sa place au plaisir, ils se laissèrent aller à la vague de sentiments qui les submergeait.

Chacun appelait le nom de son amant sans s'arrêter tant leur respiration était saccadée.

« Grey... Grey...

- Natsu... »

Leurs cœurs battant et le corps de chacun s'embrasait à une allure folle. Leurs souffles se mêlaient au rythme de leurs mouvements. Ils étaient si proches maintenant et l'Ice Maker laissa un petit suçon sur son cou. Preuve comme quoi il demeurerait sien continuellement. Ils atteignirent l'extase ensemble et il se laissa tomber sur le Salamander. Natsu avait adoré et espérait que les prochaines fois seraient aussi palpitantes que celle-ci. Grey donna quelques petits baisers sur le torse de Natsu et il traça de grands sillons le long de son corps avec sa langue. Il réclama un baiser qu'il reçut sans tarder.

« Tu as apprécié ? Je serais prêt à étancher ta soif quand tu voudras mais on a toute la vie devant nous. Ne nous précipitons pas et profitons de chaque instant.

- Si c'est pour être aussi bon à chaque fois, je suis prêt à recommencer quitte à attendre une semaine de plus enfin... peut-être...

- Comme tu voudras mon ange mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas cruel au point de te délaisser durant une semaine entière.

- Tu dis ça mais tu ne peux pas deviner ce qui arrivera !

- C'est vrai... mais aucunes barrières ne pourraient me séparer de toi.

- Pfff... »

Après ces paroles, ils se laissèrent aller dans les bras de Morphée. Chacun dormait paisiblement après l'effort prodigué qui les avaient éreintés.

Ils n'oublieraient pas de sitôt cette nuit de folie qui symbolisait leur première fois ensemble et il y en aura d'autres...


	7. Un futur ensemble

**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

_Un futur ensemble_

Le début de la journée commença.

« Bonjour, Natsu.

- Mmmm, tu étais déjà réveillé ?

- Oui, mais je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul à ton réveil donc je t'est attendu. Je t'aime ! » Grey l'étreignit gentiment et lui donna un baiser dans les cheveux.

« ... Déjà dès le matin ?

- Est-ce que ça te dérange ? »

Le Salamander se retourna et l'embrassa.

« On va déjeuner ?

- O...oui ! »

_* J'ai eu peur un instant, mais tu m'aimes toujours... à ta façon. *_

Ils se levèrent et déjeunèrent ensemble.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Quoi ?

- On doit le dire aux autres... qu'on est ensemble ? »

Grey posa un doigt sur la bouche de Natsu et sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sera pas la peine. Je n'ai pas envie que les autres le sache. Ce sera notre secret à tous les deux. Sauf si cela te gène ?

- Non je suis d'accord avec toi. Seulement j'aurais du mal à ne pas vouloir te toucher à la guilde.

- Si tu n'es pas capable de te retenir tu pourras te jeter sur moi comme à ton habitude lorsqu'on se bat. C'était bien pour ça que tu voulais sans cesse me combattre n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Dragon Slayer tourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Grey se mit derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu le savais ?

- J'ai fini par deviner car j'étais comme toi. A travers une rivalité perpétuelle je cachais de profonds sentiments pour toi.

- Euh, j'ai pas compris...

- Pfff, j'essaie d'être romantique et tu gâches l'ambiance.

- Désolé de ne pas comprendre. Explique-moi ce que tu voulais dire !

- Non ! »

Natsu saisit Grey par le col en usant de ses deux mains et le jeta sur leur lit.

« Je veux savoir !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire quelque chose ? » L'Ice Maker était très amusé de la situation et attendait de voir sa réaction.

« Tu vas voir ! » Natsu eut un sourire malicieux.

Il lécha le cou de Grey et, doucement remonta jusqu'à son visage et il lui mordilla l'oreille et en fit de même sur l'autre.

Il renifla ses cheveux pour s'imprégner de son odeur si particulière.

Puis, il saisit la main de Grey et la passa brièvement sur ses cheveux. Il descendit cette main très lentement le long de son torse avant d'atteindre son short.

C'en était trop pour l'Ice Maker, il retira sa main et se releva d'un coup pour embrasser Natsu.

« Tu as vraiment décidé de me faire craquer !

- Alors c'est moi qui ai gagné !

- Eh bien... je n'aime pas perdre contre toi mais je dois avouer que j'ai clairement perdu cette fois.

- Alors je t'écoute ! »

Grey plaça sa tête contre une épaule de Natsu.

« Andouille, je voulais dire que je t'aimais depuis longtemps et que nos bagarres n'étaient qu'une façon de montrer nos sentiments à tous les deux.

- Tu parles bizarrement, j'avais rien compris.

- Peut-être mais c'est comme ça que je suis. A moins que tu ne sois lassé de moi ? Ouargh ! »

Natsu l'avait frappé.

« Ne redis jamais ça, même pour plaisanter. Je suis amoureux de toi et je ne te quitterais pas ! Alors... ne dit plus des choses pareilles ! »

Grey prit sa tête et la mit contre lui.

« Désolé, je suis sincèrement désolé. Dorénavant je prendrais davantage en compte tes sentiments. Nous connaîtrons le futur ensemble.

- Je t'aime Grey.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me le fais pas répéter ! »

L'Ice maker soupira de plaisir.

« Aaah... Natsu... »

Grey l'amena doucement vers lui et ils s'endormirent à nouveau sur le lit.

_* Natsu... Je me moque de l'opinion des autres. On restera ensemble et qu'importe ce qu'il arrivera. Ma vie t'appartient... *_

_* Grey... Je ne suis pas du genre à montrer mes émotions. Malgré ça, j'ai des sentiments pour toi._

_Je veux rester près de toi... *_

_Qu'importe si leurs amis apprennent leur relation, cela n'y changera rien. _

_Les sentiments d'un amour sincère sont aussi purs que du cristal. _

_Il peut s'ébrécher devant les fortes tempêtes mais sans jamais se briser._

_Quand le soleil luira, ce cristal étincèlera de nouveau comme au premier jour._

_L'amour inébranlable qui les lient depuis l'enfance demeura éternel._

_Une destinée ensemble._

**J'espère avoir bien respecté l'esprit des personnages. Voilà qui termine ma première fic sur Grey/Natsu. Je remercie tous les revieweurs pour leurs messages qui font toujours plaisir à lire. **


End file.
